Olivia Fawcett
Dr. Olivia Fawcett was a doctor working at St. Luke’s Hospital. Oliva is Toby's former girlfriend as well. She is very hardworking, and is very caring about her friends and her patients. In Season 3 Episode 10 she passes away due to an epidemic. Background All that is known about Olivia's past is that she has a younger sister, Jennifer, that she has a love-hate relationship with. Olivia met and dated Toby for a bit, but eventually broke up. The night before the events of I'm an Adult Now,she and Toby had another fight. Season 1 She approaches Toby about the patient they just brought in. Olivia is still angry about the previous night's fight and mentions they seems to be better friends than lovers. Olivia is paged and as shes leaving as Toby invites her for drinks later. Olivia agrees and she wonders out loud if this will work. Later as Olivia is doing her rounds Toby comes to see Anna, the woman he had rescued. After his visit, Anna vanishes, and Olivia tasks Toby with finding Anna. Season 2 Toby and Olivia are moving on after their break up and are shown to have several different love interests. In a few episodes, another doctor at the hospital is shown to take interest in her and they date for a few episodes. During the season, Olivia helps Toby to check his brain, as he seems to be having a lot of headaches. She shows a lot of concern for Toby's health and tries to stop him from using his gift, as she believes the stress is to much for his brain. They are shown to be better off as friends than lovers, and they still love each other even though this might be only as friends. Season 3 Oz calls her to tell her that Toby is caught up in a bank robbery. Olivia rushes to the scene and is let through with Oz's help. After Toby is released from the scene she patches him up, and chides him for continuing to use his ability despite knowing the risk. In Lockdown, Olivia sees a man collapse in the waiting room and rushes to help him. The man dies shortly afterwards, and other patients in the room starts to show the same symptoms. Therefore the sickness is soon seen as a possible epidemic and the hospital is put under quarantine. Olivia and the other doctors are trying their best to keep the patient calm, and a biochemist specialized in viruses comes to run tests. Not long after Olivia shows the same symptoms as the other patients, but Olivia is more concerned about her patients than herself. When she asks the biochemist if the disease might have been human engineered, the biochemist ensures her that it is most certainly not, however later on in the episode, it is discovered that the biochemist was actually the one who engineered the virus in the first place. But by then Olivia had died from the effects of the virus, not long before they had the antivirus. At the end of the episode Toby tells Oz how they planned on celebrating Christmas together. Gallery Olivia1.jpg Liv2.JPG Liv1.JPG Liv.JPG Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Medical Staff Category:Season 3 Character Category:Deceased